


Just a Phase

by joeh



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeh/pseuds/joeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung couldn’t stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Phase

Jinyoung couldn’t stop staring.  
He knew that his behaviour could already be described as an obsession, but he just couldn’t stop himself. His eyes were glued to the sharp canine teeth, which were currently worrying at an innocent and pink bottom lip and Jinyoung just couldn’t look away. He would never admit it to himself or anyone else but the sight caused something to stir in the deepest pit of his stomach. It wasn’t that he felt like kissing the other boy, that wasn’t it at all! Jinyoung didn’t like guys and he never would, after all he’s an idol and he was well aware what being gay in his country meant.

 

So when he can’t stop looking at Mark biting his lip it’s not because he wants to kiss him, it’s just because the other is without a doubt very good looking and he was only a teenage boy without time for a girlfriend. Therefor anything that reminded him of girls, like Mark’s pretty lips, would immediately steal his attention.

 

It wasn’t only his lips though. Often he would catch himself staring at the back of the other’s neck. Mark was quite thin and his neck was pale, the fine brunette hairs at his nape making it appear even paler. Jinyoung often had to hold himself back from grazing his finger along, what he knew, was soft skin and brush his fingers through the wavy hair.

He knew it was weird to have all these thoughts, but he also knew that it was just a temporary thing caused by his youth and that it would pass, like every phase. After all he could see Jackson look a bit too long at his roommate as well, so he assumed that it really was just something about Mark and not something that only had to do with him.

 

What mesmerized Jinyoung most though were Mark’s big eyes. The oldest member knew exactly how to use them to make the others do what he wanted and Jinyoung was no exception. When those wide and dark eyes landed on him he would almost forget how to breathe for a second. He doesn’t exactly get his own fascination with them; he couldn’t deny that their form was pretty and that they were big and that the lashes around them were long and thick but they were simply dark brown eyes, like everyone else around him had as well.

 

Another thing that would always make his eyes stay glued to the L.A. native was the way he would stand while they were in public. With his shoulders slouched and his eyes cast to the floor. It almost drove Jinyoung nuts how someone like Mark could feel so self conscious in front of cameras and the public eye. He was their visual for god’s sake, what reason does he have to feel uncomfortable in his soft and flawless skin. In Jinyoung’s opinion that just wasn’t fair.

 

There were a few more things that weren’t fair when it comes to Mark. For instance how the older would say his name in that mellow and teasing voice and how his eyes would sparkle when he laughed as if a whole universe was hidden inside them. How the older boy’s pinkie finger curls around his own when they stand next to each other and both of them are buzzing with nervous energy and just that one finger alone would have the power to make him breath calmly again. Or how when Jinyoung would lean against the slightly shorter boy he could easily make out his sweet and unique scent. But what Jinyoung found most unfair was that while Mark made him feel all those things by simply existing the younger boy was just like everyone else for the oldest.

Actually not like everyone else since Mark seemed closer to Jackson then to anyone else. At least that’s what it looked like to Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung tried to get closer to the other by touching. He knew that Mark wasn’t a huge fan of touching other people yet he would always let him do it.

It started out as something he did sometimes, turned into a habit and morphed into a full-blown obsession. Just like he couldn’t stop watching him, he couldn’t stop having his hand on the others nape or his arm around the brunette’s shoulder, couldn’t stop wanting to intertwine their fingers, couldn’t stop running his thumb against the soft skin of the back of Mark’s hand.

 

Mark was turning into an obsession for Jinyoung and he didn’t know how to stop it, nor did he really want to. After all phases pass and he figured he should enjoy this one while it lasted. Innocent touching didn’t hurt anyone, nor looking at someone who was worth looking at and it certainly didn’t make him gay.

 

Sometimes he’d catch Mark looking at him for a bit to long but the other would always do it with such an innocent and adoring expression that Jinyoung felt like it was simply brotherly observation and pride about how far they had come and how much he’d grown.

 

But Jinyoung knew they’d shared a very special and very secret moment once. He swore he would never forget it, treasure the memory and lock it inside his heart. Jackson falling very sick was what had led to that night. The Hong Kong native had fallen ill with the flue and was quite contagious leading to Jinyoung and him switching rooms so that Mark wouldn’t fall sick as well.

 

The first night Mark and him had been sitting on Mark’s bed till some godforsaken hour in the morning, talking about their thoughts, dreams and fears. When both felt too tired to continue talking Jinyoung wanted to get into Jackson’s bed and go to sleep but the older boy’s timid fingers which tugged at his sleeve and the other’s silently begging eyes made him stop. His heart sounded obnoxiously loud to his own ears and he wondered it the other could hear it.

 

Without letting go of Jinyoung’s sleeve Mark settled under the covers on his narrow mattress and looked expectantly at the younger boy. When Jinyoung had asked him if he did this with Jackson the other had just smiled a smile he had never seen before, and the younger couldn’t quite place, but Mark didn’t reply.

Cautiously and slowly he slipped under the covers as well and turned to face the other boy who in turn also faced him. That smile was still on those teasing lips he couldn’t stop looking at and Mark’s warm hand came up to tentatively trace along his jawline and into the hair at his nape where his fingers slowly started scratching making the younger’s whole body feel hot and cold at the same time. He felt skittish and shaky, yet grounded and serene like never before.

The sun was already starting to rise and the soft violet lights of daybreak made the stars in the other’s eyes shine even brighter. Jinyoung sluggishly moved his own burningly hot hand around the wrist of Mark’s free hand and without knowing what exactly he was doing pulled it to his chest to let it rest against his beating heart. Mark’s smile turned softer and his face inched closer until their noses were touching.

Jinyoung could feel his hot breath against his lips and swallowed audibly. His hand, which was holding the older boy’s wrist, was tracing unknown patterns against the soft skin at the inner side of his wrist, just where his pulse point was.

Mark’s heartbeat felt like the fluttering of a small bird’s wings against his fingertips and made goose bumps run along his arms and neck.

Jinyoung moved closer still until his lips were pressed against the other’s soft cheek. The other’s wide eyes kept watching him in wonder before Mark buried his face against the other’s neck. The shorter boy took a deep breath and whispered a low ‘sleep well Jinyounggie’ against his heated skin before Jinyoung could feel the movement of his eyelashes as he closed his eyes.

Like a mantra Jinyoung kept repeating ‘it’s just a phase’ inside his head until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prompt I filled for the [GOT7 Prompt Blog](http://7fics.tumblr.com/) where I'm one of the writers.  
> My K-Pop [tumblr](http://ilikeshiuminalot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
